


The best medicine

by Stonemedusa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also sloppy makeouts, just pure fluff I'm afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonemedusa/pseuds/Stonemedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor reader is sick, leaving a certain sea dweller worried and angry that she didn't tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best medicine

Coughing harshly, you let out a groan of pain, your body aching as you struggled to find the energy to move from your spot of the sofa.

Three days…you’d been stuck like this for _three days_ , too tired to leave your home, and too sore to keep making the climb to your bedroom upstairs.

Yes, you’d been camping out in your living room, and yes, you had heard all the annoying chimes coming from your computer upstairs- but it’s not like you were in any condition to go up there just for the sake of answering whoever it was.

Clenching your tired (e/c) eyes shut, you burrowed further into the cushions, your blanket almost swallowing your form as you nestled into it.

You were supposed to sleep illnesses off, right?

Well, sleep _did_ sound awful nice right now…

\--

“(Y/N)! _I knoww you’re in there_ , don’t fuckin ignore me!” You awoke seemingly hours later to a harsh knock on your front door, the accented voice outside a dead giveaway to who was ‘visiting’. “ _(Y/N)!?_ ”

Grimacing as your head thundered, you huffed out a pained breath before fighting to roll over, intent on ignoring the sea dwelling troll for now.

He’d leave soon enough, probably go visit Fef while he was out and about… Gog that hurt to think about.

You loved the sea dweller dearly, you honestly did, but no matter how many times you tried to muster up your courage and confess…you just _couldn’t_.

Probably because he was always asking for help with _other_ flush crushes.

“(Y/N)? Are you in there or fuckin wwhat?!”

What was the saying? Ah yes- always the best friend, never the girlfriend.

You doubted he even saw you as a potential ‘matesprit’, especially considering how he had never even tried to get you to fill a quadrant, never asked or flirted like he did with the others.

And that actually hurt more than you’d care to admit.

Curse your shyness- if you’d just confessed the first time, this would all be behind you by now, rejection or not!

“Wwhat the hell is wwrong with you?! I was outside for… ages …(Y/N)?…” Hearing his pissed off voice slowly drag out in confusion, you tiredly peered out from your cocoon of warmth, his unreadable face peering down at you from not a foot away.

“How…” You coughed lightly, your voice scratchy and rough from disuse. “How’d you…get in?”

“I wwent an got your spare key from KK…” He started, and you were slightly shocked to see him kneel down on the floor beside you makeshift bed, one of his cold hands moving to gingerly touch your cheek before pulling away swiftly with a curse. “Wwhat the fuck happened to you?! You’re on fuckin fire!”

“Sick…You should…you should leave. Sorry to be a-” He went to work without a word, his hands softly pulling you into a sitting position despite your protests, his gaze softening as you groaned at the ache it caused to run through your body.

“Sorry…” He didn’t say anything more as he moved, merely wrapped his arms around your torso and pulled you up, slipping in into the spot your upper body had just vacated before pulling you against his cool form, your form cradled against his chest. You couldn’t find your voice as he nestled you against him, his arms slipping under your blankets, holding you close as you looked up at him in confusion. “(Y/N)…howw long havve you been like this?”

“’bout…about three days…I think?” His arms tightened around you for a moment before relaxing again, a slight growl sounding from his chest as you slumped against him, ear pressed to his shirt. “Sorry you came…here for nothing…”

“You should only be _sorry_ you didn’t tell me sooner!” The growl picked up louder, but sputtered to a stop once you managed to wriggle an arm out to lightly run your fingers down his own, petting his forearm in an attempt to calm him.

Or, as much as you could in your current state anyway.

“...Wwhy didn’t you…wwhy didn’t you tell me? I could have helped…”Glancing up, you caught sight of his conflicted expression, his shark like teeth abusing his bottom lip as he frowned down at you, a sad glint in his violet eyes.

“I…I told Kanaya-”

“BUT KAN ISN’T _ME_!” He snarled out, a fierce look flashing across his face before it fell away, an almost pleading expression filling its place before he buried his nose in your hair, hiding from your sight. “ _I_ could’vve looked after you. _I_ could’vve been here to make sure you wwere alright. Wwhy didn’t you…”

“I knew you’d be busy with Fef…You had plans with her, didn’t you?” You felt him shake his head a little, his arms tightening around you once more as a faint rumble started up in his chest again.

Only this time…this time it didn’t sound like the growl you were so used to.

“No. I…I wwas wworried, so I wwent out lookin for you. You didn’t answwer wwhen I came ovver yesterday, so I wwent askin around and…” A faint shudder rocked your form as he moved lower, his nose dragging down the length of your neck before he stopped, his legs moving underneath you, almost as if he were trying to draw you in closer- wrap himself around you. “I fuckin care about you (Y/N), just let me show it for once! Let _me_ be the one to look after you- not Kan, not Fef, not KK or Sol- _me_!”

“W-What are you-”

“Evvery time I try and showw you I care, you always start on about Fef or somethin, or you push me awway, or run off wwith that cute little blush and I just…I care about you Angelfish, _so much_.”

“Eridan…”

“I’m fuckin flushed for you! So wwhy…wwhy wwon’t you givve me the time of day to just showw it! I try and try and try, but even _KK_ can see how fuckin oblivvious you can be. So let me say it again.” His voice was clear, but you could hear the faint waver to it, the nervousness you knew all too well. “I’m flushed for you, I’m redder for you than your blood, I get jealous and clingy and I hate it wwhen you ignore me. I. Am. Flushed. For. You. Please don’t push me awway…”

“…Eridan…” Your body still hurt, but you somehow found the energy to wrap your arms around his neck, your hands stroking his back as he shuddered lightly, that rumble in his chest now a clear, although distorted, purr.

“Please don’t reject me. Please (Y/N), I can take it from Fef or Vvris, or anyone else- but not you. Please just-” You cut him off by moving your hands to his cheeks, lightly pulling his head from your shoulder as he fretted and looked at you with wide, desperate eyes.

Always drama with this one…Oh well, you loved him just the way he was.

Leaning up before he could open his mouth again, you lightly pressed you lips to his, your head tilted just so. Neither of you moved, too unsure about the others thoughts, too nervous and desperately praying it wasn’t just another dream.

And then, then Eridan pushed forward, one of his hands moving to cradle the back of your head, his lips suddenly moving hungrily- passionately against your own. Caress after caress, he pulled away, only to move back in after letting you catch your breath.  Again and again, the two of you basked in the other, lips moving in a slow rhythm. His free hand pulled you closer to his cooler body, helping with the slight fever you knew you had, shivers wracking you as his hand slipped lower to lightly smooth over your hip.

Pulling away just as Eridan made to move for more, his tongue swiping against you bottom lip pleadingly, you just shook your head. You giggled at his disappointed huff, his obvious pout only amusing you more as you sunk back against his chest, silently praying he wouldn’t catch whatever you had.

“(Y-Y/N)-”

“Shhh, isn’t it obvious…I’m flushed for you too?”


End file.
